russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 marks 54rd anniversary by topping ratings
October 9, 2014 Despite the network war when the two dominant players in the Philippine television industry continues, The Kapinoy Network marks on its 54th anniversary in revamped its programming line-up with new shows, sequestered TV station IBC-13 which is the corporate slogans with the return of Pinoy Ang Dating and the other one is Isang Bawat Channel 13 is now claims as the country's third leading TV network in the country, competing with the major TV networks in certain time-slots. From 70's and 80's while travel back in glorious Martial Law days, IBC 13 was the network to watch ad became the number 1 TV station in the Philippines (also, first in Asia) due to its primetime lineup with the respected local and foreign shows that aired on that channel. Eric Canoy, the chairman of IBC and Lito Ocampo Cruz, executive vice-president said in the Canoy-led Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13) is the government to analyze of privatization. By challenging the two giant networks in the ratings game, IBC-13 considering claimed an also-ran in Philippine television is now the undisputed and certiied number 3 spot in the ratings game, next to the country's two leading networks ABS-CBN Corporation and GMA Network, accoding to the data survey of Kantar Media/TNS Philippines enjoyed a period of slight resurgence. As the network who brought us such classic TV shows as became the home of the most successfully shows such as Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Tarzan, Sic O'Clock News, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, Maricel Live!, Ora Engkantada, Hapi House, Ula, Ang Batang Gubat, Eh Kasi Babae, Goin' Bananas, Regal Family, Seiko TV Presents, Pinoy Thriller, Computer Man, among others, IBC-13 aims to bringing more quality programming that is appeal to the mass audience. "Today, now gets competition to be a strong third among all TV networks, IBC-13, as the longest third player in the broadcast industry is more aggressive by surging ahead in the rating by gave ABS-CBN and GMA-7 a big scare because routinely defeateds in extremely overjoyed that able to be the 2 networks in the same time slots to become number 1 during primetime, especially weekdays and weekends," Cruz told reporters last week while the top stars and talent fees as these are mostly under exclusive contracts with the dominant networks for its insanely successful shows, bankable talents getting third place, and its massive reaching the top. Basketball fans will surely get the game viewers as IBC-13 is home to the PBA and NBA games. They enjoyed a huge advantage over GMA and ABS-CBN, and the two huge networks saw their nightly shows were becoming stale eggs. They joined hands in toppling Channel 13 juggernaut, it has secured for itself the number three slot immediately. “We are No. 3. We are happy where we are. When the massive market continues, we're into an Asian marketing. We've capture the youth segment, ages 12 and below and 15 to 35.” “In less than a year, we’ve placed as the third most watched TV station not only in Manila but in the entire Philippines.” Not only have they placed third in having the most audience share but more importantly, he said, “in some time blocks, already beating the competition and we’ve become number one.” Primetime programing than soap operas While other networks airing those teleseryes on primetime, he added that IBC-13 offers a solid prime-time lineup by surging in the phenomenal ratings race, led by Janella: A Princess Girl, Voltron Man, Hitman and Your Heart, My Love, as well as TreseBella hit telenovelas such as La Tempestad and Que Bonito Amor. Singer-actress and hottest teen star Janella Salvador, daughter of long-estranged singers Jenine Desiderio and Juan Miguel Salvador, got the lead role who she star in the hottest well-loved primetime feel-good teen fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl, recently become the phenomenal successful and most-watched TV program during weeknights in Mega Manila (Metro Manila and nearby provinces) because it will target the young audience at the age of 13 to 25 with a light-hearted scenes, feel-good love story and fantasy scene, whose demographics is for teens, kids in high-school and college, family and young girls. After its 4-months of premiere, the teen fanta-drama trend continues to be captivate a teen princess, aired from Monday to Friday at 5:45 p.m., before Express Balita. Join Janella are the teen actors Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, who is also appear of ABS-CBN's popular daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart where they played Nicolo, Nikki and Luke. The top-rated teen fantasy series will also featuring the daughter of theater actress Jenine Desiderio, award-winning actor Zoren Legaspi and the Kapinoy child actress Kendra Kramer. "The audience share of Janella: A Princess Girl, which made similar huge waves across TV airwaves, consistently setting an upward trend in the ratings, beating other shows within its time slot and beginning its way towards No. 1 position by gaining its viewership phenomenally when the love traingle continues to fall in love again. It now has an average five million viewers," Mr. Canoy said rounds on social media. The highest-rated series will beating the rivals such as Pure Love and Seasons of Love in the ratings game in its timeslot. Since then, Janella: A Pricness Girl remains the number 1 in its primetime timeslot," he added. Meanwhile of Mr. Canoy said, the hottest action prince AJ Muhlach suits a crime-fighting superrhero whose known as the action-packed superserye Voltron Man, which is also beating competition. It airs weeknights at 7:30 p.m., it also has the most-watched TV show during weekights in Mega Manila and nearby provinces. It also joining by Coleen Garcia, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre. "About to get into the audience share of the action is superhero will doing a viewership ratings, especially for male viewers. An average of one million viewers for men," Mr. Canoy said. "Starting off with the highest-rated primetime action Voltron Man beating the 7:45 p.m. slot in the ratings race in its timeslot than Hawak-Kamay and Strawberry Lane for stiff competition. For the huge success, Voltron Man took over the phenomenon across the country by the number 1 in its timeslot," Mr. Canoy said. Thrilling action-serye Hitman as Jake Cuenca becoming the role, with Cristine Reyes and the best action star Ronnie Ricketts, aired on weeknights at 9 p.m. The series started to gain viewership perform for men, beating by Ikaw Lamang and My Destiny in its timeslot, Hitman reign it supreme to become number 1. Queen of Pinoy soap opera Claudine Barretto share the drama in her own soap opera Your Heart, My Love. The longest-running romantic family dramaserye has become the most-watched TV program in Mega Manila (Metro Manila and nearby provinces) with repetitive plots. After 10-months of premiere, the heavy drama cotinues to be one of IBC's teleserye aired from Monday to Friday at 9:30 p.m. To be joined by Raymart Santiago and Diether Ocampo, the story focusing on the Filipino family about romantic love. "The audience share of Your Heart, My Love growing a phenomenally. It now has an average of two million viewers per week," Mr. Canoy said. "It will beating the rival teleseryes like Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon and Hiram na Alaala in the ratings race in its timeslot of a primetime night competitors. People who will watching, Your Heart, My Love has been the number 1 in its timeslot in Mega Manila," he added. Weekend programming Mr. Canoy said the network's banner weekend innovative primetime shows continues to enjoyed phenomenal ratings led by The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar. Watch out for the announcements of audition dates on IBC and in the leading newspapers. Considered part of the competitive set of 2 and 7 puts up a good fight.” This industry is full of copycats. Mr. Canoy said in the hit game show of the local version, The Million Second Quiz is also starting to gain more viewers. The game show, which airs Saturdays at 6:15 p.m., is hosted by Drew Arellano, compared to Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan and Celebrity Bluff, The Million Second Quiz going to the number 1, continues to draw in viewers every week because according to a regular watcher. The world’s most favorite game show is back on Philippine TV, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, become the most-watched TV program on Saturdays and Sundays in Mega Manila (Metro Manila and nearby provinces). Based on the original British format, the local version of the consistent top-rater game show turns 14th anniversary celebration is hosted by Robi Domingo, it airs Saturday nights at 8:30 p.m. and Sunday nights at 7:30 p.m. it gives excitement to the viewing public, who are anxious to know if the contestant could win the grand prize of P2 million for a lucky player, WW2BAM has revolutionized the course of primetime TV viewing in the country, very successtul career as TV host has put together the counter-strategy as well, to protect the gains of Millionaire indicates that the game show is a success will get a higher rating. The studio contestants will be requested to answer the Fastest Finger-First. The first to give the correct reply will take the hot seat opposite host Robi Domingo. The contest begins with the first of 15 questions leading to the P2 million prize. Dial the premium phone service provided by PLDT (1-908-1-000000). Call are charged P10 per minute. Contestants from all over the Philippines will compete to get on the “hot seat.” All they need to do is answer 15 multiple-choice questions correctly to bag the seven-digit jackpot. It receives an average of 40,000 calls daily from viewers who wish to take chance at winning a million pesos. To help the player along the way, the hot seat contestant can use lifelines available. Lifelines that will make the game even more exciting: 50-50, People Speak, Ask the Audience and Switch. Through People Speak, the studio audience who answers correctly will have the chance to win up to P20,000. The Switch lifeline, meanwhile, entitles the contestant to switch out the original question for another question of the same value to cater more televiewers. "The audience share of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? growing a phenomenally. It now has an average of two million viewers per week," Mr. Canoy said. "During Saturday nights, the show will comparing to I Do and Celebrity Bluff, and during Sunday nights, the show will beating with Rated K and Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho in the ratings race in its timeslot of primetime night competitors. Since then, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? has been the number 1 in its timeslot in Mega Manila," he added. The TV executive said the reality show by producing Endemol, the singing contest Born to be a Superstar, is making a strong showing as well in its 8:30 p.m. timeslot on Sunday nights. "Some rising singing supersars that the reality talent show is gaining ground gets the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a complete prouction number of very own primetime TV that the aspiring young singers for the reality talent-search show is gaining ground. After faring well in weekend primetime against top shows in the other networks, Born to be a Superstar is the No. 1 show Sunday and proves that 2 and 7 can be beaten , continues to draw wider audiences and is consistently in the Top 20 shows in Mega Manila and nationwide. Known for its massive production is hosted by a young singing diva Anja Aguilar as TV presenter of the reality singing contest against ABS-CBN's I Do and GMA's Bet ng Bayan in the ratings race," Cruz noted. He said IBC-13 is also gainig a strong following weekend primetime, with a teen fantasy Victor: A Prince Boy (Saturday 5:30 p.m.) staring Marlo Mortel, the top-rating and feel-good love sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday 7 p.m.) starring the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and the newbie veteran actor Richard Yap, teen drama anthology Sandy's Romance (Saturday 7:45 p.m.) staring Viva teen princess Nadine Lustre, the return of phenomenal gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday 9:30 p.m.) and Viva Box Office (Saturday 10:30 p.m.), and the musical show Dingdong n' Lani (Sunday at 9:45 p.m.) and Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday at 10:45 p.m.) scoring large ratings numbers for the TV network, which helps Channel 13 gain higher ratings. He added will be offers the formidable weekend prime-time lineup on IBC-13, led by The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, PBA and NBA are the No.1 show that proves that Channel 2 and 7 can be beaten, Canoy noted told Manila Bulletin and Inquirer Entertainment. Aside from its improved ratings during primetime, Mr. Canoy said IBC is also gaining ground in the cartoons dubbed in Filipino for children whle it gaining a strong following for Pinoy kids. "It has the local version of Nicktoons today like SpongeBob SquarePants that is now made IBC number one at 8:30 a.m. on Satuday mornings and at 4:30 p.m. timeslot during weekday afternoons," Canoy said. It also gaining the Japanese television by airing the hottest feel-good magical girl anime-serye with the local version Sailor Moon (Monday to Friday) and Sailor Moon Crystal (Saturdays) that are now made IBC-13 in number one at 9:30 a.m. timeslot in the morning.